dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aedan Cousland
Admin Hey there Aedan! As we roll closer towards DA2, we will probably need more help around here. In anticipation of that, I gave you the "rollback" flag as well that lets you roll back multiple edits with a single click. And if you have more time around DA2, let us know. I think we will want more admins around that time ;) Cheers! -- 22:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re. Just Curious... Lol yes, i am the same icedeath from those other wikis.Icedeath 17:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Elven Language Wikia thanks for defending the ghosts (and me, by extension). :-* Bellaknoti (talk) 23:16, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hahaha, no worries. ;) we're looking up the ghosts in the official Dragon Age strategy guide; maybe there will be some other canon resource that will lay this tsavi to rest, completely, eh? here's hoping. -b awww, thank you peaches; we seem to have silenced the beast. fearsome cousie to the mahariel's rescue. ;D --Bellaknoti (talk) 04:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) alas, my games are pure; i play on the xbox. there are a great many mods i'm interested in, but i cannot get third party content. ;_; and, well, as for humans and elves? being a Warden sets all that aside, yes? my best friend is a human. "i think we work well together." ;) --Bellaknoti (talk) 08:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) British vs English grammar Hey Aedan, sorry it took so long to get back to you - I've been gearing up for travels and am going to be gone for the rest of the year! Meanwhile, I think that grammar is more of Loleil's forte. I don't have much of an opinion regarding correct punctuation and I can go either way. I'm big on consistency though so whatever is resolved needs to be applied to all the articles evenly. Meanwhile, are you done traveling yet? :) We need more admins!! -- 23:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :This topic has come up before (see Talk:Manual of Style and Forum:Spelling and grammar style). As you can see I favour allowing both, but if you would like to propose a change to policy you're more than welcome . 02:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) My User Page when I checked the wiki for help on certain quests I couldnt find any referance for the items I was looking for, she maybe an administrator but that gives her no right whatso ever to go around deleteing posts - maybe I should of asked for help - but that should of be explained in stead of a heavy index finger on the delte key. there is no legitimate excuse for that sort of behavior. Im sure she dose not like her posts being delted. Thank you! Special thanks from the "mother hen" for watching over my girl. Glad to know you've got her back. Ozena Lyn (talk) 00:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : And on a good day I'm smart enough to reply to you on your page instead of my own ;) Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Romance Page Hello, I removed the Leliana picture on the romance page, but you put it back. I don't think it has a place there, since there are no pictures of the other romancable characters, and the Leliana in the picture has a different face then the default. I think it should either be removed, changed to an image of the default face, or add images of the others. (talk) 05:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i just wanted to say sorry for accidently deleting something the other day..i am new Back! Hey Aedan ;) I just got back yesterday from Greece and am catching up with emails and messages. As far as the wiki's concerned, I don't exist outside the bottle. But I will say that when I step out, it is into Californian weather. Which probably explains why I spend most of my time outdoors. The rest will come out in time ;) -- 01:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) You are now an admin Congratulations on becoming our newest admin. Take a look at and let me know if I can help in any way . 01:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Way to go Ser Aedan! Ozena Lyn (talk) 02:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations! And there was much wooting in the land. -- 20:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I offended, but to be quite honest.. ._. It wasn't actually me that responded to that vote. I often times leave my computer unlocked, and as you've noticed, I truthfully don't edit too much on the wiki, nor talk too often in the forums, even if I'm an obsessive Dragon Age fan, hm? Regardless, you were right to assume the 'ko' stands for female. =3